


Trust

by teacupofhoney



Series: Carl/Negan Drabbles [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, it's just mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: Just a little soft drabble.





	Trust

Carl’s half asleep, dozing peacefully and straddling Negan on the couch while the room is lit by the dim playing of some show. Negan is a little uncomfortable, the arm of the couch digging into his back, but he wouldn’t dare move. Not while his baby boy is all calm like this.

Carl doesn’t snore, he never does. Little noises come from his throat with each exhale, warm breath fanning across Negan’s chest through a thin white shirt. Even through the fabric, it gives him little goosebumps.

The moan that emits from Carl’s parted mouth when his daddy slides his fingers up into his hair, working into his scalp gently? It’s music to Negan. It’s a tell-tale sign of just a small vulnerability, something Negan was just scratching the surface of with Carl.

They spend most of their days like this, they end up on the couch, just holding each other and relaxing. No pressure to impress, no pressure for heavy petting, no pressure for anything other than enjoying the other’s company.


End file.
